wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51 ''' ---- "Yes, of course," Creekfrost murmured, watching the apprentices pad away. Shaking his head slightly he scented the air for prey. Hollymask took Risingsun his vole, she had forgotten about. "Here, I caught this, just for you, but I kind of forgot to give it to you, so here it is now!" 00:37, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom caught a pitiful blue gill, but continued with her fishing anyways. Violetpetal's eyes immediately brightened, and she continued to pad after the deputy. She tasted the air, in search of any type of prey to impress Creekfrost. Risingsun purred in thanks as his mate entered his den with a vole. "Just for me? I'd rather share it with my lovely mate," he gave her a small smile.Silverstar' 00:42, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm leaned over on the rock. He spotted a nice perch... but, sadly for him, the rock was slippery and he fell into the water with a small splash. He propelled himself to the surface, then climbed out, shaking out his pelt. Thank StarClan his pelt was thick! He looked back into the river. The stupid fish hadn't even moved. Oh, so they got scared when he talked, but not when he fell on top of them? As Creekfrost scented the air for prey, he noticed something strange about Violetpetal. She seemed kind... but there was something off about her. It was probably nothing. He shook the thought away as he spotted a hawk flying low to the ground. He remembered when one nearly carried him off, but Talonfang and Frecklefur had saved him. ''Talonfang. He missed her so much, even if she did act pretty crazy. Hollymask looked flattered. "If you insist," she mewed. "I at least want you to take the first bite." 01:11, October 22, 2016 (UTC) At the sound of a splash, Orchidbloom flinched in surprise and broke her concentration, eyes rounding with surprise as she gazed at Ashstorm. "Great StarClan, kid! Are you alright, not freezing your tail off?" Violetpetal glanced over at the ebony tom, noticing that he seemed a bit...down now. "Hey, you ok?" Risingsun nodded, settling down in his den. "Alright, alright, I'll take first bite," he pulled the vole near, taking a little nibble out of it. "...man, you caught a good one..."Silverstar 01:18, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm smiled as his shivered. "I'm better then ever!" he mewed. "Kind of cold, but I hav fur thicker then a tree." Creekfrost shrugged. At times, when he looked at something, he unexceptedly got flooded with memories of his deceased family. At Violetpetal's question, Sharpstone and Blazeheart came to mind. Why? He could have been a better father, he should have... "It's nothing..." Hollymask purred, then leaned down to take her own bite. (how many moons until they should have kittens?) 02:22, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw walked into camp, paws light. The pale ginger tabby pointed apprentice should have been able to speak with Hollymask but she was busy so the apprentice sulked. She had wishes that Waterdrop had told her of Hollymask. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:02, October 22, 2016 (UTC) (okay. I think i'll have her execpting in a two rp moons) Ashstorm snorted with laughter, sneezing out water, then crouched on a new rock, which he tested out standing on. Creekfrost distantly listened. "I don't have one," he murmured, forcing the memories away with a shake of his head. His eyes focused on the hawk again. That would be a nice prize to take back to the Clan. Hollymask twitched her ears, shaking her head. "I haven't told them yet. I should tell Hollypaw next time I see her... her siblings don't know the news yet," she murmured. Would Lionpaw and Jaypaw be upset? 14:08, October 22, 2016 (UTC) (Fine with me) Orchidbloom shifted on the bank. "Now you've made me want to swim...but I'm no fluff-ball like you." "Ok, then..." Violetpetal responded with a huff, shifting. She didn't like being around that hawk... The medicine cat nodded slowly. "I'm sure they'll be fine...they don't even more their real father, right?"Silverstar 14:24, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm leaned over the water. "So... anything new going on?" he asked, darting out a paw and missing a fish. --- As the hawk flew closer, Creekfrost suddenly sprinted toward it, keeping low to the ground. The bird was focused on a mouse, it didn't notice him. He stopped beside a heather thicket, looking back at Violetpetal, as if silently urging her to help him take it down. Hollymask shook her head. "They don't know who their father is... you're probably right, they'll be fine, they've heard worse news before." Windpaw and Jadepaw led the two cats to Slatestar's den. "Slatestar! More loners wish to join the Clan," Windpaw called into the den, unsure if the leader was even there. 14:59, October 22, 2016 (UTC) "Not much, just that recent head injury...hoping to get a new apprentice soon." The senior warrior responded.---- The brown tabby stepped back, eyes wide. He was insane!! But...she has to win him over, he had to be hers! So she stalked forward, slowly. Risingsun looked at his mate, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Bad news? Me being your mate is bad news?" He teased.Silverstar 15:12, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw lashed her tabby tail before heading to Jaypaw and Lionpaw. "Hey," she murmured. Jaypaw looked up with harsh, icy blue eyes. "What happened?" He asked picking up on her mood immediately. "Um..I sort of have some bad news?" She said unsure of whether it'd be bad news to them. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:58, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar was in his den, so his ears pricked up when he heard Windpaw's call. How many cats are wanting to join my Clan? Oh well, it's a good thing, I guess. "Send them in, Windpaw," the leader called back. --look me in the eye 19:13, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm looked over to Orcidbloom, worriedly. "What happened?" he asked, padding over to her. ---- Creekfrost watched the hawk, it started to dive for the mouse. He leaped up into it's back, it lt out a cry and fell to the ground. "Now!" he yowled, doing his best to keep the bird pinned. Hollymask shuffled her paws. "Uh... I... don't know... to be honest... I did meet this other tom, from this Clan, but he died. I doubt they're his though. I'd be really surprised. We weren't even mates. I'm sure they're Hickorywing's." "Go!" Windpaw shoved Snap and Peridotkit into the den. Snap dipped her head to Slatestar. "Uh... hello. I am Snap, and this is Peridotkit. I believe he is of your Clan." 19:25, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar paused. "I've never seen this cat before." He then paused to sniff Peridotkit, and was surprised - indeed, there was a faint RockC;lan scent. "However, I can smell RockClan on him... so I think you may be right." --look me in the eye 19:29, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom hissed at the rish she caught, repeatedly slapping its side as it lay there. "Darn thing got me with its spine! Blue gill didn't even do that..."---- Violetpetal swallowed, and jumped for the neck of the raptor.Silverstar 19:32, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm watched. "Is it a Blue gill?" he asked, leaning in to sniff. "Maybe it had a nest or something..." ---- The hawk screeched and flopped beneath him. Suddenly, with force, it spread it's wings and knocked him off, and quickly, flew higher into the sky, away from the cats. Creekfrost stood, panting watching it. "I found him when he was very young, not even a moon old... if you take him, I'd like to join as well," Snap murmured. 19:54, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight now back in camp and having told Snaketooth she was expecting rested inside the nursery, sleeping rather lightly. There had been some snowfall but she didn't think it would get very bad. The black smoke molly yawned. She was almost two moons into her pregnancy now and hopefully would give birth soon. You couldn't really tell if she was or not. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:34, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight sat outside the nursery, it just a few hours before sunrise and she felt as though she needed to take a walk. She knew her kits were safe and asleep; two beautiful tomkits (change if yours is female brams). Pink-Eyes sighed before going to Shadeflight, his odd eyes light. "Walk?" He asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:42, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm murmured in agreement. He looked over to the distance. It had gotten darker, and where the sun should be shining in the afternoon was instead thick, dark clouds. He huffed. "Ugh! Looks like a big storms on the way. Can't wait to patrol in that tonight," he huffed. Creekfrost, noticing the darkening sky as well, looked at Violetpetal. "We should get back to camp. We don't want to get caught in the storm." 23:50, October 22, 2016 (UTC) "Sure hope brings warm weather..." grunted the gray tabby warrior, ruffling her fur in the process.---- Violetpetal nodded before sniffing the black Tom curiously. "You ok, though? That drop wasn't ready short."Silverstar 23:55, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Snow began to fall, and Ashstorm pounced on one of them, like a kit, then licked the water of his pad. Lifting his head, with a proud look, he flicked his tail. "I bet the rivers going to freeze over," he trottedd over to the shore, swiping the icy water. ---- Creekfrost nodded. "Just a brused leg. What about you?" 00:00, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight and Pink-Eyes hadn't noticed the storm heading in until a slight sprinkle of rain started. Dampening the two warriors pelts. Shadeflight shook her thick, longhaired pelt, before narrowing her golden eyes and pointing her narrow snout to the sky. "We should be safe to hunt for a little bit." She told her pink-eyed brother. Pink-Eyes nodded not really sure, however that wasn't his decision. He knew his sister was a great warrior and a strong one at that. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:05, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "And I'll be by your side as we smash our paws into the ice," Ashstorm promised, pouncing for the snow once more. "I hate the cold, but it's also fun." Creekfrost nodded. "You shouldn't need to see Risingsun. Let's go," he mewed, leading the way slowly, limping a tiny bit. Meanwhile, Nightshade looked at his stick he had placed. Already, snow was beginning to climb higher next to it. With an 'ugh', he flopped on the ground. 00:09, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "Cold weather always seems to make you younger cats spunky..." Orchidbloom let out a soft snort, shaking the snow from her pelt. "I don't get it, it makes me want to sleep for moons, like a fat badger."---- Violetpetal nodded, walking alongside the deputy.Silverstar 00:28, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm butted Orchidbloom's shoulder. "You know, I just wanted to thank you. You were more of a mentor to me then Sunfire ever was," he said suddenly, purring. ---- Upon returning to camp, Creekfrost spotted his son lying like a dead piece of prey on his back, then went into the warriors, den, clearly looking for his best friend. 00:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement, gently ruffling the tom's forehead-fur with her paw. "Aww, no problem, kiddo. I think those fish would be a better mentor than Sunfire, though."---- Violetpetal let out a soft huff as Creekfrost wandered off. Whatever...she'd just go bother him again later.Silverstar 00:39, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm chuckled, though felt guilty. Although Sunfire wasn't the best mentor, and didn't seem to care for him, he still felt a bit of loyalty towards her. Even though she wasn't a great cat, stole stuff, and kits, wasn't the nicest, she still had her good ways. Climbing to his paws, Nightshade poked his head into the nursery. "Hey, Mothkit. I'm going to go out before the snow comes. Just find a warrior if you need anything." 00:50, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "Ready to head back?" Orchidbloom asked, shaking the chilly snow from her paws. "I don't think we want our fish to freeze...they wouldn't smell really good when they thaw out."---- Caninefang nervously padded out of the warrior's den, glancing around hesitantly. Why wasn't everyone trying to bury their prey for the storm, or sleeping in so they stayed safe? Cats...they confused him, even though he was one of them.Silverstar 00:56, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded. He trotted back to the shore and picked up their catches. Then he began to hop back to camp, trying to not step in puddles. --- Creekfrost padded out of the den, failing to find Orchidbloom, he assumsed she was hunting, so he sat down to groom his ruffled fur, finding a feather stuck in his claw. 01:03, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom sauntered after the smoke tom, fish dangling in her mouth. Her cut paw left little bloody paw prints in the snow...it'd be easy to tell where she went. Pushing her way into camp, the gray tabby placed her fish in the fresh kill pile.Silverstar 01:05, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Pink-Eyes slowly followed Shadeflight, she was busy scenting the air and all she smelt was the storm heading their way. She squinted through the air as the drizzle turned into a a more frantic rain. The drips becoming bigger and slightly icy. Was this sleet? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:12, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "Ah," Creekfrost murmured. "Anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to go on patrol with me, but the weathers getting kind of rough..." he mewed, looking up at the sky. --- Meanwhile, Nightshade left camp. He really didn't care if it was raining or snowing, he wanted to hunt. 01:18, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah..." the senior warrior nodded slowly, glancing up at the sky. "I'd love to, but for our sake, we best stay inside camp. I'd prefer to not freeze my whiskers off any more than I have to. That, and we should make sure all the youngsters stay inside."Silverstar 01:19, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Pink-Eyes sniffed silently scenting the faint scent of vole, but it was old at least byba day. The pink-eyed white tom lifted a paw just seconds before it went into a small freezing cold puddle. "Uh..Shadeflight the weather seems to get worse and if I'm correct its sleeting." He said. Shadeflight ignored him. "Just one vole," she urged him, of which he succumbed. Nodding the white tom followed behind her. Always a follower. Shadeflight always having been the leader, taking after her mother quite a bit. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:39, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Pink-Eyes set his white paw down only to still step in a cold puddle. "Fox-dung!" The warrior cursed jumping back before leaping over. Shadeflight let out a soft laugh at her brother. "S'not funny," he grumbled growing irritated over the sleet growing slightly harsh as the minutes pass. Shadeflight lashed her plumy tail before looking at her brother. "Hurry along, Pink-Eyes." She called to her brother before darting forward through the slowly growing thick sleet. Before long her and Pink-Eyes might have to stop as the storm seemed to be getting slightly worse. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:10, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Pink-Eyes odd pink eyes squinting against the now silvery-white sleet. "Shadeflight, we really should head back." The queen now irritated snapped at her brother. "Stop being whiny," the white tom flinched before swallowing his so called pride and following his bossy sister. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:32, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Smokecloud desperately glanced up at his father, head resting on Cloudfrost's shoulder. "Is there anything we can...?" Risingsun shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, son."Silverstar 02:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Puddlefrost sat in camp next to Wyvernstrike. Since Redstar and Mothfeather had died he'd made an effort to include his half-siblings in his life. After all they were half of Redstar. He closed blind, icy eyes against the cold and felt Wyvernstrike and another cat press close to him. "Poppyfrost," the tom said in greeting to the reitred molly. Although being Wyvernstrike's age had retired after breaking both of her back legs and now she hobbled most of the time. Which had gotten her arthritis from the cold weather. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:55, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Smokecloud frowned down at Cloudfrost, her soft whimpers filling his ears, and causing his heart to beat in agony. He didn't like seeing his sister like this...not at all. And even worse: he couldn't do a thing. Meanwhile, Caninefang was still confused. Did they all think he was going to dig and bury all the prey for them...? That was a lot of work!!Silverstar 03:02, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar shrugged. "...Okay, you can join. What are your names - both of you? (nah mink, my kit's a tom, it doesn't need to be changed c:) --look me in the eye 04:44, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "I'm Snap," said the gray she-cat. "And I'm Peridotkit," the kit eagerly piped in before Snap could speak. "He already has a name, but I'd be fine taking a Clan name, I've liked the name Snapdragon all my life." 13:01, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Bluefrost made his way to Puddlefrost, whom was helping Popyfrost hobble into the nursery as the weather slowly got worse. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:14, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Raccoonmask rose to his paws in a small stretch, his thoughts driving him nuts. He needed to clear up his head...he couldn't stand thinking about Wolfcry any longer. So the chocolate smoke tom turned, and marched out of RockClan's camp. It was more worse outside than he expected...so bad that he slipped, and slid off into the distance. Galekit raised her head as she spotted her brother leaving camp, and hurried outside of the nursery. "Coon, wait!" She called for her smoke brother, flattening her ears in defeat as he left her. Great, now she had nothing to do... Violetpetal sat in the warrior's den, huffing angrily at the sight of Orchidbloom receiving a "gift" from Creekfrost. Not on her watch!! That darn worthless she-cat wouldn't go near Violetpetal's Creekfrost!Silverstar 18:51, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar nodded. "Sure, you can have that name..." The leader shivered - it was starting to get quite... cold. "I'll get a warrior to help settle you both in." ---- Heathersun was out of camp... not an overly wise idea in this cold weather. --look me in the eye 19:32, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Snapdragon nodded. "Thank you," she looked over as Peridotkit rushed from the den. Without thinking, she followed him. "Peridotkit," she began, but at the same moment, another cats meow said the same exact thing. Looking over, Snapdragon's eyes fell upon a calico warrior. She stared at the kit, eyes wide. Peridotkit stared at her, warily. "How do you know my name?" The warrior opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Peridotkit had returned to her... "You're my... son..." she manged to get out. Peridotkit's wariness melted a little, but still he watched her, with a gaurded look. "How can I believe that?" Creekfrost's gaze fell on his new Clanmates. "Well, there they are," he nodded towards them. His ear twitched. Stoatscar seemed to be about to faint. 21:19, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom traced the black tom's gaze to the newcomers. "...Don't seem so bad yet, hopefully they're not ones for causing trouble." Galekit fluffed out her coat in worry, the pale tortoiseshell praying to StarClan that her older brother would return soon. Without him, she'd have no family...or friends, because she only ever played with Raccoonmask.Silverstar 21:04, October 24, 2016 (UTC) After talking for a few moments, Peridotkit did believe Stoatscar was his mother. The warrior seemed to have pulled herself together again, and was now calmly talking to her son. "... So I lost you in that storm," she finished her story. Peridotkit dipped his head, pleased he had found her. "I'm so happy I found you! You'll be special to me, but Snapdragon is my mother now," he purred, glacing fondly back at his friend who shuffled her paws as Stoatscar gazed at her. Stoatscar dipped her head to the new warrior. "Thank you for adopting him..." Creekfrost nodded, with a sneeze. "They'll be good members of the Clan. The kit is almost ready to be apprenticed." 21:45, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded, shifting to watch the new cats better. "I wonder who'll get to mentor him?"Silverstar 21:50, October 24, 2016 (UTC) (want orchid to mentor him?) Creekfrost twitched an ear as a reply. Stoatscar was looking at the kit a bit oddly. He recalled she had lost her kits in a storm, while trying to return to RockClan from being kept as a kittypet... perhaps this was one of the kits, he looked about six moons old, which was how long ago Stoatscar was said to have lost them. 22:04, October 24, 2016 (UTC) (Sure! Shall Thunder return to disturb all happiness?) "Well, I think going to check things just outside of camp, so I can still see, but make sure things are good," the warrior murmured.Silverstar 22:09, October 24, 2016 (UTC) (yes) Creekfrost nodded. "I can come with you if you want," he offered, eagerly. "But if you want to go alone, that's cool." 22:24, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Although a bit of her wanted to head out solo, she could detect the eagerness in his voice, so she nodded slowly. "Ok, sure!" She responded in a cheery voice, turning to exit camp...only to stop dead in her tracks.Silverstar 22:31, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost followed her, almost skipping, then skidded to a halt, almost slamming into Orchidbloom. "What?" he asked, surprised. 22:35, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Thunderblaze stood in the camp's entrance, a .3. look on his face, and Orchidbloom reeled away. "...just a rogue in our way." She said tensely, letting out an angry huff.Silverstar 22:41, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Glaring at the tom, Creekfrost stepped closer to him. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked, coolly, sick of the fact rogues seemed to just randomly stroll into their camp all the time. 22:44, October 24, 2016 (UTC) "I used to live here," the ginger spotted tabby said with a twitch of his ear, gazing resting coolly on Orchidbloom as she scooted off. "She, of all cats, would know that for a fact."Silverstar 22:47, October 24, 2016 (UTC) "I guess I should know who you are then," Creekfrost sniffed, then turned to see Orchidbloom. He had never seen her act so strangely before. "Who is he...?" he dared asked the question. 22:50, October 24, 2016 (UTC) "Thunderblaze, he was a warrior of RockClan." Orchidbloom replied in an unusually sour manner. The ginger tom shifted in his place to stand taller, flicking his tail. "Aw, come on now, Orchidbloom...you know I was more than that."Silverstar 22:52, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost uneasily looked from Orchidbloom to Thunderblaze, looking confused. What had happened between the two warriors? Creekfrost suddenly had a thought spark. Was this... Orchidbloom's past mate? 22:56, October 24, 2016 (UTC) "You were nothing more than an impatient and selfish cat who didn't deserve the title of a RockClan warrior!" A snarl rippled in the gray tabby's throat, and her lips even peeled back to reveal cruel fangs. Thunderblaze twitched his ear once more, unamused, but determined. "I was your mate, Orchidbloom. And I came back for a reason, didn't I?"Silverstar 22:58, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost sat silently, not knowing what to do, although he glared coldly at Thunderblaze. He was a rotten peice of crow-food. 23:01, October 24, 2016 (UTC) She didn't respond, but Thunderblaze went on anyways. "I still love you, Orchidbloom. I came back for you, to make up for my mistakes, to...wait for you, forever."Silverstar 23:02, October 24, 2016 (UTC) This was Orchidbloom's business, this was for her to sort out. Creekfrost got up from sitting and padded a few tail-lengths away, and looked away from the two cats, but keeping an ear pricked toward them in case Thunderblaze attacked Orchidbloom. 23:06, October 24, 2016 (UTC) "Then you'll be waiting for nothing, I'm not interested." Curling her lip in rage, Orchidbloom stalked off. "Leader's den is over there."Silverstar 23:19, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost looked back over. It seems to have been settled. He wanted to go over to Orchidbloom, but she may want to be alone right now, so he sat looking at the ground uncertaintly. -- Patch Ears pinned in rage, Orchidbloom savagely drug her claws down a block of ice.---- Meanwhile, Thunderblaze shrugged and walked off to join.Silverstar 23:29, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost hastly padded over to Orchidbloom. "Uh... are you... okay?" he asked, looking at his paws. ---- Stoatscar approved of Snapdragon being Peridotkit's foster mother, and had become her friend. Now, Snapdragon lie outside the nursery, watching Peridotkit try to build a tower of pebbles, placing each one on top of the other... very carefully... 23:32, October 24, 2016 (UTC) "Absolutely!" Orchidbloom growled through gritted teeth as she shredded the ice.Silverstar 23:35, October 24, 2016 (UTC) "Oh. Okay. Good... I'll uh, let you... get back to your ice-work," he murmured, his eyes slightly wide and slinked away, feeling like he wanted to hide somewhere. 23:39, October 24, 2016 (UTC) An angry snort sounded from the gray tabby. That was it? That we all he had to say? Turning sharply, Orchidbloom excited camp. She needed air...stormy or not.Silverstar 23:41, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost hurried into the warriors den and carefully curled up in his nest, looking around like something was going to attack him. He shuffled his paws nervously and his heart pounded. Was he wrong to have hidden in here? Orchidbloom clearly needed help. What if he made things worse, or what if she was mad at him ''now? He should go and se if she was okay; there also ''was ''a bad storm, she could get lost. If she got lost, then would that be his fault? Shaking his head, he shakily got to his paws. He shouldn't hide, this was Orchidbloom and she needed help. He popped his head out of the den, still looking worried, but content on following her. 23:50, October 24, 2016 (UTC) She pushed her way out of camp, glaring against the snow with her fur fluffed up. Once a bit of a distance outside, she flopped down in the snow like a wolf, curled in a tight ball. She was thankful for her thicker fur.'Silverstar''' 23:54, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Out of camp, Creekfrost followed her pawsteps, which were rapidly filling with snow. "O-Orchidbloom?" he called apprehensively into the snow, though he assumed she wouldn't hear him... 23:59, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay